


A Mattnado's Rebuttal to A Drummer's Guide To Surviving A Mattnado

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3077759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt finds Dom's description.........</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mattnado's Rebuttal to A Drummer's Guide To Surviving A Mattnado

Hello...what’s this? This is something I didn’t get…is it a memo?

Whoa….what? A Mattnado…me? Okay…cool name, like it. Wait, is he saying I’m destructive….what, there’s five stages? Let me read this.

F1- What’s wrong with believing in aliens? And yes, there are such things as Zeta’s…what, you really think those Star Wars things are pointing out to space? And the all-powerful ‘they’ (who, by the way will not control us)…Illuminati.

 

F2- I’m not good with hangovers; especially when a certain drummer persuades me to drink mojitos to three in the morning…and yes, give me a paracetamol and I’ll love you. I am not grumpy…or Dopey or Dosey or Sleepy (haha)

 

F3- Okay, yes, I hate out of tune instruments, what’s wrong with that? Do I want my guitar to sound like a certain drummer trying to strangle a song?

 

F4- Of course red wine should never be chilled…and don’t get me started on bananas……bananas…mmmmmmmmmm.

 

F5- Can’t argue with that.

Right, put that in you file Dom A and stick it where…..oh speaking of bananas, really fancy one now…what…really, there are none?

 

Dom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
